


In the Still of the Night (Français)

by Wilhelmine



Series: Diptyque Magi (Français) [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Arc de l'Empire Kô, F/M, Français, Lecteur non binaire, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Première fois de Hakuryuu, SPOILER ALERT (manga), Sexe avec pénétration, fellation, première fois, sexe oral
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilhelmine/pseuds/Wilhelmine
Summary: La même personne que dans Black Heart convoite désormais l'attention du Quatrième Prince de Kô...***Remarques : Comme cela se passe durant l'arc de l'Empire de Kô, il risque d'y avoir du spoil. Par ailleurs, Hakuryuu est majeur dans cette partie.
Relationships: Hakuryuu/Reader
Series: Diptyque Magi (Français) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768363
Kudos: 1





	In the Still of the Night (Français)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Still of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943109) by [Wilhelmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilhelmine/pseuds/Wilhelmine). 



> Seconde partie de mon diptyque sur Magi, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais la coucher sur papier !  
> J'ai tenté, a) de faire un récit au passé, j'espère que c'est pas trop "lourd" (moi j'aime bien) et b) d'écrire un lecteur non genré, pour que toustes puissent apprécier mon récit ! Ce sont des tests alors merci de me faire des retours si je dois changer quoi que ce soit.

Tu titubais moitié ivre dans les couloirs déserts du Palais de Kô, à la recherche de la suite dans laquelle tu avais établi tes quartiers, après avoir découvert où se trouvait la réserve de vins et de spiritueux. Tu n'avais pas bu tant que ça, mais tu avais goûté à de nombreuses saveurs différentes, et leur goût sucré trompeur t'avait conduit à penser que ce n'était pas si fort.

Tu avais travaillé au Palais pendant plusieurs mois comme domestique. Même si tu n'avais pas eu vraiment l'occasion de te rapprocher des princes de la famille royale, le Prince Hakuryuu t'attirait particulièrement... Tu l'admirais pour sa bravoure et sa détermination, il était vraiment mignon, et tu te disais que si Judal le trouvait intéressant aussi, ça devait être pour une bonne raison. Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que la plupart de la famille royale avait quitté le Palais à cause de la rébellion, mais tu avais décidé de rester. Il fallait absolument que tu sois témoin du chaos ambiant et tu voulais particulièrement voir comment Hakuryuu et Judal allaient gérer la situation.

Pour toi, c'était vraiment amusant : fureter dans le palais, essayer de riches parures, changer de chambre tous les soir pour voir laquelle était la meilleure, s'inventer une vie de château, écouter aux portes pour savoir ce qu'il se passait... Toutefois, ton amusement avait commencé à tourner au cauchemar quand la nourriture fraîche que tu avais réussi à trouver commença à pourrir. Pour couronner le tout tu ne savais pas où se trouvait le garde-manger où se servaient les cuisiniers du palais.

Au détour d'un couloir, tu remarquas que la lumière était allumée dans ta suite. Tu ne te souvenais pas de l'avoir laissée allumé mais bon, tu n'étais pas sobre, ce n'était pas donc impossible que tu aies oublié. Tu pénétras dans la suite, que tu ne reconnus pas. Ça n'avais pas l'air d'être la tienne, tu devais être encore plus perdu.e que tu ne le pensais. Tu te trouvais dans une petite salle à manger. Personne à l'horizon... Quelque chose attira tout de même ton attention. Il y avait de la nourriture sur la table. De la nourriture fraîche. Un repas qui avait l'air d'avoir été servi à l'instant. Les effluves atteignirent tes narines et ton ventre gargouilla. Il était tard et tu n'avais rien avalé depuis le petit-déjeûner.  
Sans plus attendre, tu te jetas sur la table et, dès que tes fesses touchèrent la chaise, tu commenças à manger. C'était délicieux. Celui qui avait préparé le repas devait vraiment avoir du talent. Ou alors c'était la famine qui parlait, pas sûr.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » dit quelqu'un.

Jetant un oeil à l'entrée, tu remarquas Hakuryuu, qui te regardait à la fois avec surprise et méfiance.

« Mon Prince ! tu t'exclamas en avalant ta bouchée et te levant pour t'incliner convenablement, je vous prie d'excuser mon comportement, j'avais vraiment faim, et...  
\- Qui êtes vous et que faites-vous ici ? t'interrompit-il, visiblement agacé.  
\- Mon Prince, je suis [Prénom], j'ai travaillé ici pendant un moment, mais je ne voulais pas partir... » tu répondis avec une pointe de déception, en effet il semblait que lui n'avait jamais fait attention à toi.

Il fit une courte pause.

« Oui, je me souviens de toi. Tu étais au service de la Troisième Princesse Impériale, c'est ça ? »  
Tu acquiesças, toujours en position inclinée.  
« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas en train de nous espionner ? »

Tu sentis le rouge te venir aux joues et tu fixas ton sarouel de soie fine, que tu avais « emprunté », avec un haut coordonné, à l'une des princesses impériales. Tu n'avais jamais vu Hakuryuu si sûr de lui et si autoritaire et ça t'excitait beaucoup.

« Voulez-vous que je vous montre ma dévotion, Roi Hakuryuu ? » tu lui demandas d'une voix sensuelle en te redressant. Tu l'avais appelé « Roi » intentionnellement, puique tu savais que Judal l'appelait déjà ainsi.

Ton ton et ta façon de t'adresser à lui l'avaient pris de court. Il eut l'air confus et tu observas ses joues rosir légèrement. C'était bien lui. Hakuryuu tel que dans tes souvenirs. Tellement craquant. Et l'évidence s'imposa à toi : Peut être qu'il était encore vierge ? Ça expliquerait sa réaction...

« Si vous voulez savoir la vérité, il est possible que j'aie écouté aux portes de temps en temps... Mais seulement par curiosité, tu souris, et je veux bien me racheter pour la nourriture et les vêtements que j'ai volés, tu ajoutas alors qu'il se rapprochait de toi.  
\- Tu as fais quoi ? demanda-t-il, visiblement confus.  
\- Voulez-vous que je me rachète ?  
\- Oui bien sûr, mais-  
\- Vos désirs sont des ordres... tu l'interrompis en chuchotant, laissez moi prendre soin de vous. »

Il était alors arrive à ta hauteur, et tu pouvais presque ressentir le combat intérieur qui se jouait entre sa nouvelle personnalité froide et autoritaire et sa personnalité plus innocente. Bien sûr, il avait compris ce que tu voulais, mais tu avais probablement raison, il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise avec ce type d'attention. C'est pourquoi il se tenait simplement là, raide. Tu t'approchas encore plus, plaçant des paumes contre son buste. Tu le regardas dans les yeux et tu lui demandas :  
« Que voulez-vous que je fasse, mon Roi ? » tu murmuras à nouveau, tes lèvres se rapprochant des siennes. Tu sentis sa respiration lorsqu'il te répondit.  
« Je veux que tu me suces la bite » dit-il, assez mal à l'aise.

Tu ne prêtas pas attention à sa gêne lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, ni lorsque tu l'embrassas lentement.  
Tu fis glisser tes mains jusqu'à sa ceinture et tu la défis pour avoir un meilleur accès à son pantalon. Sans rompre votre baiser, tu palpas son érection naissante et il soupira contre tes lèvres. Tu souris et te mis à genoux. Ton excitation était le reflet de la sienne, et lorsque tu sortis son membre de ses vêtements, il était déjà dur. Tu levas la tête vers lui en commençant à le caresser doucement ; il avait fermé les yeux, laissant le plaisir l'envahir. Tu le branlas plus fort, laissant courir ta langue autour de son gland. Hakuryuu réagit en gémissant. « [Prénom], ne t'arrête pas » gémit-il lorsque tu pris sa bite dans ta bouche. Tu obéis avec grand plaisir et tu baissas son bas un peu plus pour pouvoir masser doucement ses boules. Tu remarquas les cicatrices sur ses jambes mais tu n'en fis pas mention, de peur que ça ne le mette mal à l'aise. À cet instant, tu sentis ta main passer dans tes cheveux puis les agripper pour accompagner ta tête le long de sa verge. Cette façon qu'il avait de t'utiliser te fis gémir autour de sa queue, tu n'en pouvais plus d'attendre qu'il te baise...

Comme en réaction à tes pensées, ou bien inspiré par ton gémissement, il se retira, te releva et te conduisit jusqu'à la table à manger.

« Déshabille-toi. » t'ordonna-t-il.

Tu adorais l'entendre prendre cet air autoritaire, et tu fis selon ses désirs, te déshabillant lentement. Tu le regardas avec amusement alors qu'il faisait de la place sur la table, envoyant valser les couverts (pour le coup tu ne regrettais pas d'avoir mangé avant).  
Il te plaça devant la table, te fis te pencher par-dessus, ton cul face à lui. Tu sentis ses mains caresser ton dos, tes fesses... Tu eu un frisson d'excitation. Tu sentis ses doigts un peu maladroits caresser ton entrée, puis la pénétrer. Il était un peu brut, mais tu étais ressentais tellement d'excitation que ça ne te dérangea pas, bien au contraire... 

« Je vous en prie, mon Roi, baisez-moi... » tu l'imploras. Tu n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, la chaleur était trop forte, ton bas-ventre réclamait sa bite...

Tu crias lorsque tu sentis sa queue toute dure te pénétrer et tu agrippas la nappe, ce qui fit tomber d'autres couverts. Ses coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, et tu t'envolais toujours plus haut... Les couverts restants tintaient sur la table au rythme de vos ébats, et tu jouis bruyamment, criant son nom. Il ne te laisse pas le temps de reprendre tes esprits, son plaisir étant lui aussi presque à ton paroxysme. Tu sentis ses coups de reins devenir de plus en plus irréguliers, et tu l'entendis grogner lorsqu'il jouit à son tour. Tu l'entendis haleter, puis il se pencha sur toi.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il au creux de ton oreille.

\- C'est faux » tu ris.

Il rit doucement à son tour et s'étira en se redressant.

« Voilà le dessert ! » fit d'un air joyeux une nouvelle voit provenant du couloir.

Tu regardas en direction de l'entrée de la salle à manger et tu aperçus Judal, les bras chargés d'un gros panier de fruits. Pendant une seconde, il eut l'air surpris et observa le chaos qui reignait dans la pièce, et Hakuryuu qui tentait de se rhabiller le plus vite possible. Puis il te regarda, à poil sur la table, encore sur ton petit nuage, et il te reconnut.

« Le voilà en effet... » dit-il en se fendant d'un sourire en coin.


End file.
